tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead: Prey
"Prey" is the fourteenth episode of season three of the survival horror series The Walking Dead and the thirty-third episode of the series overall. It was directed by Stefan Schwartz with a script written by Glen Mazzara and Evan Reilly. It first aired on the AMC network on Sunday, March 17th, 2013. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia This section showcases various notations, annotations and trivia relating to this episode. This may include behind-the-scenes details relating to this episode such as production notes and cast and crew credits, but may also include in-universe trivia relating to the internal continuity of The Walking Dead as well. * "WD: Prey" and "The Walking Dead: Prey" both redirect to this page. * The Walking Dead was developed by Frank Darabont based on the series of graphic novels by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * This episode is included on disc four of the Walking Dead: The Complete Third Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on the FOX Network on March 22nd, 2013. * This episode had a viewership of 10.84 million people. * Robert Kirkman, David Alpert, Gale Anne Hurd, and Glen Mazzara are all credited in the main title credits. * Paul Gadd, Nichole Beattie, Sang Kyu Kim, Angela Kang, Scott M. Gimple, Denise Huth, Evan Reilly, Greg Nicotero, and Tom Luse are all credited in the opening title credits. * Producer Jolly Dale and associate producer Kenneth Requa are credited in the end-title credits for this episode. * Co-executive producer and teleplay writer Evan T. Reilly is credited as Evan Reilly in this episode. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * This is the first episode of The Walking Dead directed by Stefan Schwartz. It is his only episode from season three. * This is the sixth episode of The Walking Dead written by Evan Reilly. It is his third and final episode from season three. He previously wrote "The Suicide King". Where'd they go? The following are cast members who are credited as either main cast members or guest stars in this episode, but do not actually make an appearance. :* Sarah Wayne Callies :* Norman Reedus :* Steven Yeun :* Lauren Cohan :* Chandler Riggs :* Michael Rooker :* Melissa McBride :* Scott Wilson Allusions * "Biters" is another term used to describe zombies; referred to as walkers by other characters. Only the Governor and the residents of Woodbury refer to the zombies as biters. Bloopers * Quotes * The Governor: Sorry to keep you waiting. * Sasha Williams: Did you find her? * The Governor: No. Hardly made it back myself, I'll look again tomorrow. So I heard there was a little hang up at the pits. * Tyreese Williams: You have a beef with Rick, that's fair enough, but you can't be feeding these kids to biters. * The Governor: No one's feeding anyone to biters. * Tyreese Williams: So the trailer is... * The Governor: It's a scare tactic, it's a bluff. I'd rather scare his people into leaving us alone than engaging in another fight. I'm trying to save lives here. .... * The Governor: Milton, do you need something? * Milton Mamet: What is that? * The Governor: It's my workshop. * Milton Mamet: How does that help Woodbury? * The Governor: Excuse me? * Milton Mamet: This was supposed to be a new start, a way out. What about everything we talked about? Beating this thing, crawling our way back. Look, this business with Michonne...I understand, but the people at the prison... * The Governor: What? Hmm? I should move on. * Milton Mamet: Yes. * The Governor: Well, I will. As soon as this is over. .... * Andrea: I've got to get out of here. * Tyreese Williams: Nobody leaves. * Andrea Please, I don't want any trouble. * Sasha Williams: What is this about? * Andrea: Just get out of my way. * Tyreese Williams: Get back here. * Andrea: (pulling out her knife) Don't. * Tyreese Williams: Relax. Nobody's got to get hurt here. * Andrea I'm sorry. I'm sorry it's just this place... I can't stay here. * Tyreese Williams: Why? * Andrea: The Governor. He is not what he seems to be. .... * Milton Mamet: Is she dead? * The Governor: I hope not. * Milton Mamet: Are you okay? * The Governor: Never been better. .... * Milton Mamet: There is no deal. Philip has asked for Michonne. * Andrea: Rick would never do that! * Milton Mamet: Whether he hands her over, or not, he is going to kill them all. * Andrea: I have to stop this. * Milton Mamet: I don't think you can. See also External Links * * * * "Prey" at Wikipedia * * * * ---- Category:2013/Episodes